


A Beastly Love

by MinaMauveine



Category: Love Death & Robots, Love Death And Robots, Sonnie's Edge
Genre: Exophillia, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, Monsters, Picks up right after the film, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophillia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Ivrina has loved Sonnie since they were snot-nosed, bruised knee brats sprinting for their lives.The changed form hasn’t diminished those feelings.Sonnie just needs some convincing and Ivrina is more than willing to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

By the time Wes and Ivrina crashed into the room, Sonnie was already swallowing down the remains of the slaughter. 

 

It would’ve been comical if it wasn’t so gruesome; she had Dicko’s arm hanging out of her maw as she attempted a smile. 

 

“Don’t try to charm yourself out of this one!” Ivrina wielded the half empty beer bottle right up into Khanivore’s snout, she has a pistol in her other hand readied from when she had heard the commotion. 

 

Sonnie had the good sense to back up, but refused to let go of her meal. Her wounds would mend quicker if she has real meat instead of the synthetic medical grade stuff they had her saturated in since the fight. 

 

“What the fuck?!” Wes gestured at the bloody remains of Dicko’s ‘security’ and then back at the crushed skull of Sonnie’s human shell. “What the fuck happened?”

 

“The entitled dick felt his pride was owed something.” Sonnie half-heartedly explained, her voice clear on the speaker while she filled her jaws with the rest of the evidence, Ivrina shooed her away from standing over her own human body. 

 

Ivrina sighed as she knelt down and cradled Sonnie’s human face with tenderness that has her averting her yellow gaze. “They could’ve found out.” 

 

“They didn’t, and they can’t exactly share.” Khanivore encircled her tail lightly around Ivrina, not quite touching, but trying for reassurance all the same. 

 

“You aren’t worried his men will come looking!?” Ivrina glared up.

 

Wes felt the tension in the room shift, he cracked open Dicko’s cane and plucked out the expected tracker, “typical,” something he could take care of in literally any other room. “Imma go redirect and then nullify the signal, play nice you two.”  

 

“Dicko isn’t exactly someone that seems to garner loyalty in his staff.” Sonnie watched as Wes skittered away and wished she could do the same since it meant avoiding Ivrina’s disappointment. “Without pay, they won’t give two shits and someone else will take over the arena, it’s too profitable not to have others on the board.” 

 

“Maybe, but you have to start being more careful with your-”

 

“That’s not me.” 

 

Ivrina pressed her lips together, they’ve been over this, how Sonnie felt her human shell was exchangeable, a tool to be used up and hopefully thrown away sooner rather than later. 

 

“We  **_will_ ** clone you a new sleeve, but you know untainted models cost more than mods, we almost have down payments, but until then, this is what we have to work with.” Ivrina met Sonnie’s beastly ichor stare and only relented when Sonnie heaved a great sigh, the breath from her nostrils streaming out hot. “I grew up with that body, one of us has to have sentiments over it, right?”

 

Sonnie would’ve once had a smirked that matched Ivrina’s, now she’s all sharp edges and the best fangs science can manufacture.. 

 

Sonnie uncurled her tail and scooped up the bloody mess of her human shell, she unceremoniously dumped it into the healing vat her Beastie body had been in just moments earlier, it’ll have to do until Wes was sober enough to do aesthetical patch-ups. 

 

“I’m gonna get cleaned up.” 

 

“Join me and Wes for a nightcap after?”

 

Sonnie wanted to say yes, but caught her own reflection from the darkened glass and pivoted for the shower hall. Her voice fell curt and heavy from the speakers. “Not tonight.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are fucking to this
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBvf7KUEZ78

Their accommodations didn’t exactly cover a space large enough to comfortably house anything of Khanivore’s size, but after their consecutive and profitable string of wins they were able to persuade the holdings to provide a suite with an old swimming pool.

 

Sonnie found the mindless to and fro a balm. Her movements were serpentine through the clear waters, her great tail swung like a steady powerful pendulum to counter each sway of her head and hips. The only lights were the ones submerged under the surface with her her, it awashed the room above with an flickering ethereal glow.

 

When she moved here, it felt like floating, drifting her into memories.

 

_They’re young, their pinkies linked, Ivrina’s smile was still growing in her adult replacements and so much more charming than the murky skyline above them._

 

_They aren’t so young, not quite at the right age, but nothing in this world is quite right. Their tats brighten with each headlight that streaked by their hiding spot._

_Ivrina tasted like safety and sour puss cocktails._

 

_They’ve had one another a thousand times, and would continue to do so. Wes was going to bring their latest order and then it’ll be all business._

_Her life was imperfect, but she’s found perfect partners to get through it._

 

 _There was competition, and their group were…_ **_are_ ** _young. They’re soon pushed to more seedy clients until she woke with phantom pains, and a great injustice entrenched in her heart._

_Her beastly body releases her terror as a horrific screech._

 

Sonnie scrambled free from the pool, her haste sent her careening onto the tiled deck, her tail splitting open in aggravation. Her sides heaved with each of breath, her eyes slitted and wild only calmed when her sight set on Ivrina.

 

“I brought your portable,” Ivrina placed the amp down, far from the splashes of water, “but I want you to listen before you say anything, or else you’ll break up with me again and scuttle away and it’s just not fair, I mean none of it was fair, ever, especially not to you, but I need you to listen to my whole,”  Ivrina twirled her hand, “tirade.”

 

She could only blink - Ivrina hadn’t turned on her speaker yet - and sit back on her haunches, tucking her front claws into her chest. Wes had teased her for looking like a cat-loaf on many occasions. She wasn’t going to be difficult after the mess she had left for the team to clean up.

 

“You’re normally reasoning nonsense at this point, thanks for being willing to listen.”

 

Sonnie pulled her tailed back to its singular form, the tip had already healed over into an unfortunately shorten nub. It was going to have to stay that way until they were set up to encourage external skeletal growth.

 

“I’ve got to push and reason, or… or you’re going to let some blonde hussy get close again and fucking do god knows what.” Ivrina patted her hand a little too hard, bit like a slap to the side of Sonnie’s face in reprimand.

 

Sonnie straightened, her spinal fringes popped out in surprise. She had momentarily forgotten the security cameras set up in the main chambers. The Khanivore body couldn’t blush, but it could tighten the armored plating to thin down its size as she ducked her head low to the ground.

 

“Your human body isn’t able to feel whatever sensations she could’ve given _even_ if she wanted to.” Ivrina sat with her legs on each side of her partner’s face, essentially ‘trapping’ the Beastie. She stroked a finger beneath the golden eye, encouraging them to open. “But Khanivore can, you’re amazingly still with us, with me… I wished you’ll let me love you.”

 

Sonnie tried to tilt away from Ivrina, but the woman used both hands to grasp the Beastie’s face, Sonnie couldn’t move without causing physical harm. “You never listen, just kept using your human body to give and give and never let me reciprocate, refusing to believe my want for you.”

 

Sonnie growled in disagreement, her throat trembling the ground she was on.

 

“You big idiot,” Ivrina took a deep breath, her features darkened by a heated blush, “we gave you hunting senses, so tell me what you sense ya?”

 

Sonnie huffed, but when Ivrina wouldn’t release her, she leniently snaked out her forked tongue. It smelt like salt from the pool, the familiar comfort of Ivrina’s skin, of… her arousal. Sonnie closed her mouth with a snap, careful not to catch Ivrina’s palms with her teeth.

 

“I still fucking love you.” Ivrina tugged her partner’s face up, tilted her head and pressed her incredibly soft lips against Sonnie’s maw. “Love fucking any form you're in.”

 

Sonnie’s tail unraveled, whipped out behind her, swaying excitedly as she chased gentle kisses after each unbelievable word that fell from Ivrina’s lips. “I. still. fucking. want. you. so. badly. fucking. idiot. of. mine.”

 

A purring rumble built up in Sonnie’s chest, her eyes wanting as she careened her large body over Ivrina’s, each kiss tilting her partner back onto the cool tiling. On their off time, she normally avoided Ivrina, fearful of the rejection that was apparently never present.

 

When cornered she had always ran off before her love could ever convince her otherwise. But this familiar taste of arousal, heady like a drug, was something she has known since their first time together.

 

It was deeply intoxicating, a high she couldn’t akin to much else in her current predicament. She hadn’t felt this pulsing beneath her skin since... those kind of drugs just didn’t work on her no more.

 

Ivrina slowed their kisses, opening her mouth to encourage Sonnie’s tongue out from hiding. The more excited Sonnie got, the less her accuracy. Her serpentine tongue forked out, missing the corner of Ivrina’s lips to caress her cheek.

 

Sonnie froze, but Ivrina only laughed, she brought the tongue back to mark, sucking on the thick muscle in a way that had Sonnia grinding down on nothing. She pulled away, a playful smirk tearing her maw apart. She brought herself lower on her partner, letting her tongue slither between the open leather collar of Ivrina’s jacket.

 

She curled her tongue around and around Ivrina’s perk breast, closing her jaw painstakingly slowly, drawing sharp fangs over breast, collar bone and neck.

 

“Careful.”

 

Sonnie froze, but only long enough for Ivrina to shrug free from her leather jacket.

 

“I know you won’t bleed me intentionally, but you’ll tear straight through my favourite jacket given the chance,” Ivrina tugged at Sonnie’s chin to bring her partner back, “won’t you, you beastie of mine.”

 

Sonnie purred as she slathered her tongue over the newly freed skin. It was so much better fucking like this, she could taste Ivrina, could feel her more than the vague nothingness from before. She felt more like a mannequin in that human shell than a living being. But _like this,_  with Ivrina, with her lover’s arousal flooding her entirety.

 

Sonnie’s plating relaxed, allowing Ivrina to stroke at the softer more sensitive skin hidden within each skeletal fold. A grumbling purr gushed out from her as she brought her body lower, pressing  into Ivrina’s, encouraging her partner’s touch without words.

 

Her purrs were causing a vibration to shake through all of Ivrina’s body, drawing out sweet hungry moans and making her wetter than sin. Sonnie slithered lower, missing the reach Ivrina’s hands had on her, but wanting to be closer to that delicious source.

 

Her claws sliced through Ivrina’s leather pants before the woman could say a word. Sonnie cooled any annoyance by curling and folding her tongue over to press incessantly against Ivrina’s core. The thong was absolutely cum soaked, the taste ten-folds more intoxicating than the scent. She shoved her flat tongue into Ivrina’s cunt, burying as deep as she could without cutting her lover on her ridges.

 

Ivrina’s moaned, hips twitching as she grinded for more, when she bucked, it was only Sonnie’s tail that kept Ivrina from actually damaging herself. The thick white tail had wound once, twice, thrice around one of Ivrina’s leg, keeping her spread as Sonnie pleasured her partner with her flexible tongue.

 

“Ugh, thi-is was supposed to be about you…”

 

Sonnie bunched the full length of her impressively sized tongue deep into Ivrina, curling up against the ridge wall to the best of her ability. Ivrina clenched hard, she barely registered the hoarse cry was coming from herself as her world blinked out.

 

When she came to, Sonnie was gently cleaning up the mess she had made. Sonnie could sense the blood flow, could see how swollen her partner had become, it made her want to drown in it. She unwound her tail, and dragged her clawed hands down along Ivrina’s sides, over her hips to follow along those delectably long legs to free them of the last piece of clothing.

 

She kept her tail just short of Ivrina’s throbbing entrance while she leaned up to lick at the sweat and salt that had collected between the valley of her lover’s breast and neck.

 

“Fuck.” Ivrina’s sensitivity was at a peak, the tip of the thick round tail just barely glazing her made her come a dizzying second time.

 

Sonnie purred.

 

“Just fuck, don’t tease.” Ivrina inched down so Sonnie’s tail was pressed flush against her. This was honestly going to be a one time thing considering that unless harmed, Sonnie’s main weapon was the skeletal scythes, but right now Ivrina was free to abuse it for her own pleasure.

 

Even with how wet Ivrina was, the tail was a measurable stretch, she was going to struggle with standing tomorrow, but that was a problem for her future self. “You’re gonna have to help me, or you’re just gonna push me away.”

 

Sonnie twisted her head inquisitively, in an almost cat-like fashion. She clamped one rigid paw over Ivrina’s neck and shoulders. Her partner grasped onto her digits with both her hands to help angle herself down and onto the tail. Each grunt and grind brought more of the tail in until Sonnie was pressing against Ivrina’s pulsing cervix. She experimentally unravelled her tail which elicited moans and pleasurable quivers. She loosened her tongue, sliding it’s full length from Ivrina’s clit to dance around those plush soft human lips.

 

“Focus on the clit.” Ivrina bit the tip of Sonnie’s tongue to encourage her to follow the order.

 

Sonnie matched each flick of her tongue over the quivering clit by pulsing her tail open and close. They set up a sick incessant rhythm, matching the apocalyptic music from the party below. Her entire world was consumed by Ivrina and Ivrina revelled in the beastly attention. She felt her partner clamp and practically crushed down around her tail, but a human body was nowhere in comparative strength.

 

She kept up the relentless place until Ivrina curled in suddenly, it was only Sonnie’s attentive reflexes that saved her from being nicked. She was so plushed deep against Ivrina that the size of her tail caused a visible bulge to rise from beneath sweating skin.

 

Sonnie pulled free as gently as possible, tugging centimeter by centimeter until she left Ivrina hollowed out and sobbing.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Sonnie released a keening noise as she curled protectively over her partner, letting Ivrina tuck herself as close to her side as possible. She wrapped a paw behind Ivrina’s trembling back, bringing her sharp talons lightly down along the spine again and again. Her keening inquiries were met with much nonsense and groaning.

 

“Fuck. Just. What the fuck. Fuck me.”

 

Sonnie kept laving her tongue over Ivrina as she reached her tail over to turn on her speaker. “I did a smashing job at that.”

 

“Fuck, oh my god, was that not on this whole time, fuck sorrrrry.” Ivrina were slurring, barely able to turn and lay her back against Sonnie’s taloned paw, opening herself up to the hungry tongue’s careful ministrations.

 

“Mmmmm,” Sonnia purred, loudly, the noise unceasingly present and showing how clearly pleased she was, “love you.”

 

“I love you too, supposed to be about you tonight… Fuck, I can’t feel my body, just let me a wink, just, I’ll be right with you.”

 

Sonnie wiggled her hips, shifting her lower half further away from Ivrina. “I’m sated.”

 

Ivrina opened her eyes a slit, and cast them down her partner’s body. “Don’t make me move, lovie, I literally can’t, so twist on your side for me will ya?”

 

“I’m perfectly-”

 

“Turn.”

 

Sonnie moved accommodatingly, but kept her thighs as tightly together as possible. She couldn’t hide it if she had to move anymore.

 

“We all made this Beastie together.”

 

Sonnie acquiesced with a meagre growl.

 

“Open your fucking legs lovie, the genetics we threw in that body worked out to mean you’ll have two clits, and if you think both aren’t going to be shoved into me tonight, ya wrong.”

 

Sonnie quivered as she excitedly spread her  legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonnie’s genitalia were normally encased, curled safely within herself, but with this level of arousal she was left gapingly open. Absolutely drenched to the point that her cum was pooling down her darkly scaled thigh and onto the tiled ground.

 

Above her wanting cunt were two erect and thobbing clitorises vertically aligned ontop of one another. They were ridged and curling about, searching desperately for some kind of relief.  The sheer size of them was driving Ivrina mad. They were at least nine inches in length, the tip slim and tapered while it widen in girth as it neared the base which closed on almost nine inches itself. Their movement reminded her of Sonnie’s tails’ prehensile abilities. All of this was tinged a lovely translucent purple, inky and gleaming in its midnight colours.

 

“Is someone excited?” Ivrina gave a shit eating grin, loving how Sonnie’s slitted pupils had blown black with want.

 

The paw Sonnie had up in the air twitched. “Shut up.”

 

“Oh you know how I run my mouth, can you think of a way to shut me up?” Precum was beginning to pearl on the tip of each tentacle, Ivrina licked her lips.

 

Sonnie was up whip fast, she stood with her hind legs over Ivrina’s head and her forepaws to the ground, this meant there was quite some distance between the two of them.

 

“Lovie, you’re gonna have to help me out here.”

 

With trembling care, Sonnie brought herself as low as she dared, which was still a good bit too far for any human tongue to reach.

 

“Sonnie, love, you’re killing me with anticipation.”

 

Sonnie wiggled her hips, her tail unfurling and snapping into the tile around Ivrina, helping stabilize her in her quadruped state. She made sure to criss-cross which spot each tip landed, so the internal serrated portions remained facing out and away from fragile human skin.

 

The motion of her tail made the accumulation of her excitement drool and collect just to the side of Irvina’s face. “Sonnie, c’mere, for fuck’s sake.”

 

Inch by tantalizing inch Sonnie lowered herself down, until she could very well engulf her lover. Irvina blew out a puff of air which made Sonnie almost leap away if not for the determined arms that grasped onto her hind legs. “Sorry, oh my god, I’m not going to tease, like the French say!”

 

“What do they-”

 

“Bon appétit.” With that, Ivrina tugged on her partner’s already trembling hind quarters and pulled them flush against her face. She mouthed as much of the plump purple skin as she could managed, Sonnie was so drenched that it only made her excitement overflow and absolutely soak down onto Ivrina’s neck and hair.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Sonnie purred, the sound was dragged out of her, like a motor that had been turned on and now pushed to max with each grind of her hips, “more _more_ **_more_ ** **.** ”

 

Ivrina pushed which made Sonnie immediately and regretfully lift away.

 

Sonnie’s foreclaws tore through the tiled ground and dug into the concrete below until she turned it to dust. “Whhhhhyyyy.”

 

“What’s the magic word?”

 

Sonnie curled her neck down to make eye contact with the woman below her in disbelief. “Fuck you.”

 

“No,  **you** , if you remember the magic word.”

 

“I’ll fucking pay you.”

 

“We have joint accounts, lovie.”

 

“You fucking twat.”

 

Ivrina waited.

 

“Fuck you, you fucking monster, you inhuman fiend-”

 

“Mind your manners now.” Ivrina made of show of running her tongue over her gleaming smile.

 

“Mother fucking cherry on top P-L-E-A-S-E, PLEASE.”

 

“Good girl, don’t break my arm.”

 

“Whut-”

 

With little preamble Irvina brought her fingers to a point and shoved them up and as deeply as she could into Sonnie. The yowl and growl she elicited encouraged her to keep pushing until she was elbow deep.

 

“More?”

 

Sonnie could only release a guttural whimper. Her hind claws had extended and gripped, turning the tiled floors by Ivrina’s head into nothing by broken shards and concrete dust.

 

“You’re going to have to lower yourself if you want more.”

 

Sonnie obediently did as she was told, in part meaning she took the entirety of Ivrina’s arm until she couldn’t do much else. She would’ve happily stayed in placed if Ivrina didn’t have other ideas, she had reached a hand up to grasp one of the slithering clits, tangling her free hand into the mess of excited flesh until Sonnie was crying out guttural mews.  

 

“I can’t stay over you like this, I’m going to hurt you, let me… Let me on my side, please.”

 

Ivrina withdrew her arm, freeing it with a pop and gaining a wheezing sound from the Beastie. With shaking legs Sonnie brought herself closer to the pool’s edge, and away from most of the tiles that had been destroyed. She curled in on herself, and licked her core, her own familiar touch calming her enough for Ivrina to approach.

 

“I’ve made a mess of you.” Sonnie laved a tongue over Ivrina’s face and neck, drawing her partner close until they could kiss.

 

“Can I keep going?”

 

Sonnie blinked, looked away and nodded, she had to angle her hips and legs up into the air since she couldn’t comfortably stretch out flat on her back, but at least this way she wasn’t in danger of crushing her lover.

 

Ivrina situated herself between thick steely thighs and stretch out her hands to pet along the purple dusted scales on Sonnie’s belly, smooth as obsidian and warming as they neared her waiting core. Nimble hands drew keening mews and growling grasp until hind claws were pawing plaintively into the air. Her scales were so engorged it made her too sensitive to be embarrassed.

 

It wasn’t util Sonnie was practically crying when Ivrina pressed a hand back into molten core. The pussy was instantly clenching, but Ivrina had given so little to begin with that she easily pulled away until she moved back to promise more.

 

Sonnie was going to die, not because of the arena, but because of her tiny human partner.

 

Sonnie was praying on every fuck forsaken deity when a soft warm hand tangled back into her clitorises and an arm was worked into her. With each push, Irvina would turn her arm clockwise and back, corkscrewing in and out of a thrashing Sonnie until the bigger being clenched so hard and for so long that she felt numb. A gushing amount of thick pearly cum came with Sonnie’s euphoria, pouring out of her cunt and from her twin clits, dosing Irivina and their surroundings.

 

Ivrina knew to be patient, Sonnie wasn’t hurting her, but if she were to express anything less than a positive now, it would make her overly cautious girlfriend freak and she still hadn’t gotten her ride yet.

 

The vice like grip didn’t loosen all at once, it fluttered in beats, like a strong heartbeat, race horse fast and then slowing until Ivrina could work her limb free. She moved her hands over the gleaming twitching scales of her partner, squeezing at the muscles until a tail curled around her and easily lifted her to sit on the Beastie’s skeletal encased stomach.

 

“You have a good time sweetie?”

 

Sonnie’s eyes were only rimmed in gold, the core of it was pitch black. She licked her tongue all over Ivrina, the motor like purr going on full between the human’s legs.

 

Ivrina grasped at the body below her, the vibrations only increasing. “Fuck, you’re doing that on purpose, c’mere.”

 

Sonnie sat up a bit so she could bring her open mouth close to her lover, Ivrina met her halfway for a kiss filled with more tongue than before. With how close they were, Ivrina all but had her whole head within her partner’s mouth. Within the jaws of a lion, though this was so much safer. The new angle meant Ivrina was sliding back until her ass was grinding into Sonnie’s top clit.

 

Sonnie yanked back, her jaw snapping shut with a metallic click. “Can I go in you, or are you too sore?”

 

“Oh, baby, I’m so ready, let me take lead?”

 

Sonnie nodded, and offered her foreclaws to Ivrina’s hands, letting the woman have something to hold onto. Ivrina grinded back and took the in the very tip of the bottom clit. The twitching appendage, thrashed and curl, nearly bucking her free.

 

“Oooh, you’re gonna have to hold still if you want me on.”

 

“I can’t control that.” Sonnie snarled, hissed.

 

“You’re going to have to try, use your tail.” Sonnie had allowed her to angle down as she pleased, but she was going to need some help now.

 

Sonnie wrapped her tail around Ivrina’s waist, making sure not to tighten too much and allowed Ivrina to set the pace. Ivrina rocked back, taking as much of the the clit as she could, it was soft as silk, but muscled and animal strong. It thrashed wildly, making Ivrina nearly clench too hard to get it fully within herself.

 

The last inch at the base took an insistent and desperate tug of a tail for Ivrina to fully slot on.

 

Ivrina’s entire body clenched at the alien fullness, she felt stretched to her limit, the writhing tentacle clearly visible under her taut skin. She was trembling so hard she had to grit her teeth, she had never been filled so fully before. Her very lungs felt unable to expand lest the rest of her body needed the room.

 

Sonnie trembled, mind nearly blank with the need to rut, but knowing the necessity of giving her fragile partner a moment to adjust.

 

With one clit fully in, the other was rubbing and crushing into Ivrina’s stomach and only by accident managing to graze her clit. Ivrina sobbed, the air rushing back into her made her feel light headed and high. With trembling hands she held the top clit more fully against her front. “Re-eady.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Ivrina forced her eyes open to meet Sonnie’s, she smiled encouragingly and started to rock her hips. Sonnie was unable to reign herself in anymore. Her tail’s grip tighten as she slammed her fore claws into the tiles, giving her some kind of purchase that wouldn’t be torn asunder and left bloody. She closed her eyes and rolled her hips down as she tugged up with her tail, bringing Ivrina nearly all the way free before she dragged her partner back to meet her rise.

 

Ivrina cried out a moan and squeezed onto the thrashing tentacle within her hands. She tried to coax the squirming uncontrollable flesh to hit her clit more accurately. It nearly required too much thought each time Sonnie emptied out of her only to fill her back to the brim. The pace was bruising, so deep that the head of Sonnie clit slammed into Ivrina’s cervix, causing her to spasm and clench with each pounding until she felt boneless, unable to keep track of how many times she came.

 

“I wish I could breed you.” Sonnie growled ferociously, her words from the speaker all but muted by her more animalistic vocalizations.

 

“I fuu-cking want you to try.”

 

That was enough to toss Sonnie head first over the edge. She lost herself to a mindless push and pull. Bottoming out to the tightness of Ivrina’s welcoming body again and again. She felt herself gushing and shakingly filling Ivrina until the woman’s middle had to expand to accommodate. The stretch was sizable, but a human body could only hold so much until Sonnie’s cum splashed out like a wave.

 

Ivrina was barely cognizant at this point, a full body cry poured out of her as Sonnie tugged free. She felt so regrettably empty as searing hot liquid sloshed from between her legs.

 

“Holy fuck, are you alright?”

 

Ivrina mutley nodded, she only wanted to be held by her lover. Sonnie was the only thing holding her up anyways at this point.

 

Sonnie nuzzled and licked at the salty tears as she drew her partner closer, safely within her scaled arms. Mindful of her painfully sharp bone ridges. There had been numerous close calls so she’s surprised Ivrina hadn’t managed to split herself on them throughout the night.

 

Sonnie rumbled, the purr a low and consistent sound that had accompanied them throughout the night. “I… I think I’m spent.”

 

“It’s okay, lovie, I think my eyes may have been bigger than my pussy, cause if I tried to take two of anything right now…” Ivrina was slowly calming, the air tasting normal instead of like a revolution after each mindless gasp, “raincheck?”

 

“Oh, oh, okay.” Sonnie sighed with some relief, she could if allowed to, but she was also perfectly content on not having to work herself up at the moment. She felt wanted, _accepted_ and it made her fucking ecstatic and a bit strung out. “That’s okay, it’s all good.”

 

Sonnie tucked Ivrina against her chest plates, and brought them to the human sized showers. She adjusted the temperature to what Ivrina would like and stepped under the spray, and tried her best to help her almost catatonic lover get clean.

 

“Lovie, your tongue is making more a mess than helping.” Ivrina relaxed back into Sonnie’s hold, it wasn’t like she was going to fall, Sonnie could more than readily support her weight, quite indefinitely. “Heeeey now, I didn’t say stop.”

 

The cleaning process took much longer than intended, the cum seemed endless as it drained away with their sweat and heat. They were dripping wet even as they headed for Sonnie’s chambers, it wasn’t as if Ivrina’s room would be able to accomodate them both.

 

Sonnie had almost regretted the shower for cleaning Ivrina of her scent, but was quick to nip at the quiet human’s soft neck. “Are we okay?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm.”

 

Sonnie brought them to her sleeping chambers, it was essentially a plush tunnel kept at a warmer temp than the outside living space. She vigilantly placed Ivrina on the innermost corner while laying down in a manner that completely shielded her exhausted lover from the doorway.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, baby, can we just, I’m going to pass out, you’re still fucking leaking out of me.”

 

She laved her tongue to catch the remains between Ivrina’s folds, twitching a bit when she noticed the iron taste of blood.

 

“Hey, I’m okay, we just have to go easy for a few days.” Ivrina was barely able to stay conscious, but she forced her eyes opened when she was met with only silence. Seeing her partner’s gnarled expression, she sighed. “I’m not going celibate again, not after the last spell.”

 

“Maybe just a couple of weeks?”

 

“No.”

 

“One week, at least?”

 

“Fucking shut up, I need to sleep, please, I’m going to pass out.”

 

Sonnie clamped her mouth close even though no understandable language could’ve came from her jaws.

 

“I love you, numb nuts, calm down, I’ve loved you since we were kids, I’ll love you till we are… well I’m old and ashen, you’ll just be whatever you’ll be.”

 

“Imma have a clone by then.”

 

“Okay, yeah, looking forward to it or if you wanna keep this body, I’m down too, whatever, we’re a package, long haul you and I.”

 

Sonnie blinked, the devoted promise of commitment not unusual, but something she hadn’t thought would include this phase in her life. “Love you, Ivrina.”

 

Ivrina’s breathing evened out, but managed out a sincere if sleepy, “to the Andromeda and back.”

 

“To Andromeda and back.” Sonnie promised with beastly fervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***A notice posted on their Clan’s Electronic Hub***
> 
>  
> 
> Wes: If fuckers are doing a fuck in the COMMUNAL pool, put up a warning before some unfortunate bloke jumps into contaminated waters you fucking lesbian wankers.
> 
> Wes: Drain the pool, you horny animals.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c, especially those that has some monstrous suggestions ;3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
